


The Prince of Alderaan and The Girl from Tatooine

by wasusimp



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Female Luke Skywalker, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Male Leia Organa, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, basically a new hope but the twins are genderbent, i dont want to change their names bc itll be confusing, im doing this because i want to, leia and luke are the only ones genderbent, leia will still be called leia, luke will still be called luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasusimp/pseuds/wasusimp
Summary: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far, away...It is a period of civil war. Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the horrid Galactic Empire. During the battle, Rebel spies were able to steal secret plans to the Empire's ultimate weapon, the Death Star, an armored space station with enough power to destroy an entire planet. Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents, Prince Leia races home aboard his starship, custodian of the stolen plans that can save his people and restore freedom to the galaxy...----------------------------------aka me having the idea to rewrite A New Hope with Leia being male and Luke being female
Relationships: Leia Organa & Han Solo, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1: A New Hope

“Did you hear that?” A metallic robot, known as See-Threepio, asks. “They’ve shut down the main reactor! We’ll be destroyed! And for good!” A Rebel runs by Threepio and joins other Rebels, aiming his gun at the main door in front of him. “This is madness! We’re doomed!” 

A short robot, known as Artoo-Detoo, accompanying See-Threepio makes a noise, agreeing while also disagreeing with his friend. Threepio shakes his head. “There is no way the Prince will be able to escape now.” Artoo continues to make beeping noises as he and Threepio are knocked around the corridor as a loud noise comes from outside the ship they’re on. 

“That does not sound good, Artoo.” As if on queue, the main door the Rebels are facing opens with a huge blast, Stormtroopers dressed in white armour rush through the hole in the door and start firing at the Rebels. The Rebels fire back, laser fire hitting their targets and stray bullets bouncing off walls that ricochet in wild patterns, causing explosions to happen everywhere. Threepio and Artoo standstill, unsure of what to do, when an explosion goes off beside them, causing them to retreat to the small hallway beside them.

Just as they slip into the hallway the seven-foot-tall, Dark Lord of The Sith enters the ship, stepping into the blinding light of the Rebel hallway. His face is covered by flowing black robes and his breathing mask, standing out against the white of the Stormtroopers suits. The Stormtroopers make way for him, Darth Vader as they know him, The Emperor’s Right Hand Man. Even the Rebels that still survive back away, sent into a panic some running while others stay, knowing that there was no hope for them.

Threepio stands in a hallway, shaken up from the blast. He looks around for his short companion, but Artoo-Detoo is nowhere to be seen. Threepio starts to panic, worried for his little friend. “Artoo?! Artoo-Detoo!? Where are you!?” A clanking sound that Threepio has grown familiar with sounds from the end of the hallway, catching Threepio’s attention. 

He spots Artoo at the end of the hallway, partially hidden by smoke, and a handsome young man stands in front of his short friend. The man, who could also be referred to as a boy and is also half-hidden by smoke, finishes adjusting something on Artoo’s computer face, then hides in a small alcove while watching the small droid meet up with his friend. “At last! Where have you been?” Threepio asks. Just behind him, Rebels flee from Stormtroopers, laser blasts following them. “They’re heading this way. What are we going to do!? If we’re caught we’ll be sent to the spice mines of Kessel and smashed into who knows what!”

Artoo barely acknowledges his tall friend, scooting past Threepio and racing down the sub hallway. “Wait a minute! Where are you going?!” He asks, following Artoo.

In the main corridor, Darth Vader stands amid Rebel and Stormtrooper bodies alike, he grabs a wounded Rebel Officer by the neck and lifts him off the ground. An Imperial Officer rushes to the dark lord. “The Death Star plans are not in the main computer.” The Imperial Officer tells The Dark Lord. Darth Vader squeezes the Rebel Officer’s neck tighter, watching as he struggles in vain. 

“Where are those transmissions you intercepted?” Vader asks, lifting the Rebel Officer higher off the ground. “What have you done with those plans?” The Rebel Officer struggles then answers the Dark Lord. “We intercepted no transmissions,” He rasped out. “Hhngg….this is a consular ship. We’re on a diplomatic mission.” 

“If this is a consular ship, where is the Ambassador?” Darth Vader asks, but the Rebel refuses to answer him, glaring at the Dark Lord. The Rebel is silent but he eventually cries out as Vader squeezes his throat tighter, then a sickening crack echos throughout the corridor. Vader tosses the soldier against the wall then turns to his troops. “Commander, tear this ship apart until you find the Ambassador. I want him alive!” The Stormtroopers scurry off, hurrying to fulfil The Dark Lord’s wishes.

The handsome young man is still in the same alcove, hiding from the Stormtroopers that search the ship. He is Prince Leia Organa, a member of the Alderaan Senate. He peeks out to look around slowly, fueled by anger from what The Empire has done to his ship and his people, then a Stormtrooper spots him. “There he is! Set for stun!” Leia steps from his hiding spot, starting to run for it, but the stunning blast catches him just as he turns. The Stormtroopers walk up to his stunned body. “He’ll be alright. Tell Lord Vader we have a prisoner.”

Artoo stops before the escape pods. He snaps the seal on the latch and a red warning light starts to flash. He makes his way into the pod. “Hey, you’re not permitted to be in there! It’s restricted! You’ll for sure be deactivated!” Artoo beeps something to Threepio in response. “Don’t call me that, you overweight glob of grease! Now get out before someone sees you!” Artoo whistles to his friend, informing him of the mission he is one. “Secret mission? What plans? What are you talking about? I am not getting in there!” Threepio says, confused as to what his short friend was talking about. Artoo beeps angrily at Threepio, annoyed that his friend is being stubborn. Threepio begins his retort but is cut short when an explosion goes off behind him, flames licking at his metal, forcing him to join Artoo in the pod. Threepio sighs. “I’m going to regret this.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! I'll start working on this and my other fics way more now :))))

Inside the giant Imperial Ship, a Chief Pilot notices a pod floating amongst the stars. “There goes another one.” He says, scanning it for a life form. He reports to his Captain about the pod not giving off any sort of signal. His Captain shakes his head. “Hold your fire. If there is no one on it, it must have short-circuited.” The Chief nods, going back to what he was doing before and began to set the course to Alderaan.

Artoo-Detoo and See-Threepio watch from the escape pod as the Imperial ship receded, stars circling in blurs as the pod headed to the planet beneath them.

Prince Leia is lead down a hallway on the Imperial starship by a group of Stormtroopers. His hands are bound together as he’s shoved to wherever the Stormtroopers are taking him. He’s brought to a room filled with smoke, and from the shadows, a figure dressed in black appears.

“Lord Vader,” Leia remarks, sizing the Sith Lord. “I should have known. Only you could be so bold. The Imperial Senate will not be fond of this, once they hear you attacked a diplomatic-” Vader snorts, interrupting the prince.

“Don’t play your games with me. You weren’t on any mercy mission this time,” Vader stalks towards Leia, “You passed directly through a restricted system and several transmissions were sent by Rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you.”

Leia doesn’t flinch and instead stares definitely at the man in front of him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan-”

Vader scoffs. “You’re a part of the Rebel Alliance. And a traitor,” He turns to the Stormtroopers. “Take him away!”

An Imperial Commander approaches Vader. “Lord Vader, the battle station plans are not aboard this ship! And no transmissions were made. An escape pod was jettisoned during the fighting, but no life forms were aboard.” Vader turns to the Commander.

“He must have hidden the plans in the escape pod. Send a detachment down to retrieve them. See to it personally, Commander. There'll be no one to stop us this time.” 

The Commander gulps then nods. “Right away, sir.”

The two robots stand up, dazed by their crash landing. As they look around they realize where they are.

“Tatooine? How did I get myself into this mess? We seem to be made to suffer.” Threepio says, turning his head to look around the desert planet, seeing nothing but sand. Artoo beeps in response.  
“I’ve got to rest before my joints fall apart. They are nearly frozen.” Artoo beeps again but is still ignored by Threepio. 

“What a desolate place this is.” Artoo whistles then makes a sharp turn to the rocky desert mass. Threepio stops to yell at him.

“Where are you going?” Artoo makes more noises. “Well, I'm not going that way. It's much too rocky. This way is much easier.” Artoo replies with a long whistle. Threepio stares at him. “What makes you think there are settlements over there?” Artoo continues to beep. “Don’t get all technical with me.” Artoo beeps again. “What mission? What are you talking about?” Threepio grumbles then throws his arms up. “I've had just about enough of you! Go that way! You'll be malfunctioning within a day, you nearsighted scrap pile!

Threepio kicks the short robot and starts in the opposite direction of his companion.

Threepio, hot and tired, struggles up over the ridge of a dune; only to find more dunes, which seem to go on for endless miles. He looks back in the direction of the now distant rock mesas. “That malfunctioning little twerp. This is all his fault! He tricked me into going this way, but he'll do no better.”


	3. Chapter 3

In a huff of anger and frustration, Threepio knocks the sand from his joints. His plight seems hopeless when a glint of reflected light in the distance reveals an object moving towards him.

“A transport! I’m saved!” Threepio cries in glee. He begins to yell and wave at the approaching transport.

Artoo looks around the rocks surrounding him. He waddles along a rugged trail until, out of nowhere, a powerful magnetic ray shoots out of the rocks and engulfs him in an eerie glow. He manages one short electronic squeak before he topples over onto his back. His bright computer lights flicker off, then on, then off again. Out of the rocks scurry three Jawas, no taller than Artoo. They holster strange and complex weapons as they cautiously approach the robot. They wear grubby cloaks and their faces are shrouded so only their glowing eyes can be seen. They hiss and make odd guttural sounds as they heave the heavy robot onto their shoulders and carry him off down the trail.

The eight Jawas carry Artoo out of the canyon to a huge tank-like vehicle the size of a four-story house.

It is dim inside the hold area of the Sandcrawler. Artoo switches on a small floodlight on his forehead and stumbles around the scrap heap. He lets out a pathetic electronic whimper and stumbles off toward what appears to be a door at the end of the chamber. A voice of recognition calls out from the gloom. “Artoo! Artoo it’s you!” A scruffed-up looking Threepio walks up to Artoo and embraces him.

The enormous Sandcrawler lumbers off toward the magnificent twin suns, which are slowly setting over a distant mountain ridge.

Suddenly the shaking and bouncing of the Sandcrawler stops, creating quite a commotion among the mechanical men. Threepio's fist bangs the head of Artoo whose computer lights pop on as he begins beeping. At the far end of the long chamber, a hatch opens, filling the chamber with blinding white light. a dozen or so Jawas make their way through the odd assortment of robots. The Jawas mutter gibberish as they busily line up their battered captives, including Artoo and Threepio, in front of the enormous Sandcrawler, which is parked beside a small homestead consisting of three large holes in the ground surrounded by several tall moisture vaporators and one small adobe block house.

Out of the shadows of a dingy side-building limps Owen Lars, a large burly man in his mid-fifties. His reddish eyes are sunken in a dust-covered face. As the farmer carefully inspects each robot, he is closely followed by his slump-shouldered niece, a stunning girl with bright blue eyes, curly blonde hair, and tanned skin, Luke Skywalker.

A voice calls out from one of the huge holes that form the homestead. Luke goes over to the edge and sees her Aunt Beru standing in the main courtyard. 

“Luke, tell Owen that if he gets a translator to be sure it speaks Bocce!” Luke turns around to face her aunt then looks back at the robots.

“It looks like we don’t have much of a choice but I’ll remind him!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading! This thought of mine has been going on for quite some time now, so I decided to go ahead with it. I'm not going to copy the script word for word (I think you can already tell by the tags) but I am sticking true to the main story! The big parts will stay, Leia and Han will be like the best friend-brother duo that everyone loves and Luke will be his love interest. I'm not going to make everyone happy but this is how I thought it in my head. Happy reading!!!


End file.
